The Jonestown Connection Theory
I’ve read both the threads on /x/, somebody on the first thread found something out about a connection to Jonestown. Don and Jackie are two names that Pronunciation Book mentions throughout his videos, as well as the addressing of somebody who goes by chief. Some links were posted, we found the honoring of a fire chief whose name was Don Dorner, along with a woman named Jackie Speiel (sp?). In the videos, however, Jackie is a guy. Three people managed to escape from the Jonestown incident. We think it was Don and Jackie, along with whoever may be posting these videos, and the third person is being hunted, and he’s posting these videos to let us know. He’s got intel from inside the Jonestown incident, which is why he’s being hunted, and he’s trying to reveal it secretly, bit by bit, without revealing enough to clue anybody in on where he is. This is the reason he’s posting strange things, seemingly randomly, until the 77 video, which finally tells us that something IS GOING TO HAPPEN. Another video was posted earlier today, a ‘73’ video. The numbers videos would be considered totally normal, other than the fact that something is mentioned before he actually says the number, which doesn’t happen in his sentence videos. In the sentence videos, he uses each word, or each phrase in a different scenario. That’s all I’ve got for now. No clue about the morse code. I have got some new connections: http://history1900s.about.com/od/1970s/p/jonestown.htm This link states that in Jonestown (which somebody linked to the videos before) Jones would speak all night and people would work all night and had trouble sleeping due to Jones' speaking. (Read the things go wrong in Jonestown) PB referenced in some of the videos that it feels like every night recently he has been staying up. The utopian colony all commited suicide because they were afraid of the government coming in to shoot their children. They seemed to have a quarrel with the government. The leader Jones was shot in the head but it was never confirmed if by himself or someone else. In addition, the page says that the people who survived escaped into the jungle. PB talks about the jungle in some videos. Another connection is the reference to Austin Powers (I believe) that involved assassination of a leader. Could these people possibly be part of a covert ops to infiltrate and kill the leader of this utopian society? And when they all started committing suicide they tried to escape to the jungle after shooting the leader Jones. But this could possibly be discounted due to the fact that this happened on November 18th and PB said that they retreated into the jungle on July 4th. It's also worth noting that third sentence of the private video How to Pronounce Two is "B: Two glasses of Chief's special punch is far too much." 'Special punch' could easily be a reference to Jonestown's poison Flavor Aid. *Nuclear Facility is doing a "drill" on september 24th *Callaway Nuclear Generating Station in Fulton, Missouri. *Names used spell DEATH - But what about Jackie? *Isaiah 17 and US-Sarin Gas connection, reported on *“They have to work on the fourth of July” Category:Theories